The Christmas Tree
by MarissaTodd
Summary: A short one-shot about Bart's first Christmas party with the Team in the past.


Well, here's a story I wrote for Christmas. No flames please, and Happy Holidays!

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own about this story is the plot.**

It was an unspoken rule within the team. All holidays was spent with family, not on missions or at the cave. Christmas was the only exception. On this special day, first thing in the morning, all team members and their mentors would show up to have a feast. The only non-mentors allowed were Iris, Red Tornado, and a man named Agent A. The reasoning for this is that nobody deserved to spend Christmas alone. Wally and Artemis even attended still, along with her mom.

The cave was alive with excited chatter; Gar and Cassie were dressing Wolf up as a reindeer, Iris was humming Jingle Bells as she and Agent A prepared the food, Connor and Clark were watching Frosty the Snowman, M'gann and La'gann were making out underneath the mistletoe, Tim and Jaime talked about all the gifts they wanted, Artemis and Dick were laughing at a stupid joke Wally made, and even Bruce smiles as J'onn put a star on top of the giant tree in the corner of the room. This all went on while the computer announce the only two who had yet to arrive.

**Recognize: Flash B03**

**Recognized: Impulse C05**

"…and I was like 'Take _this_, Cold,' and he was all like '_NNNOOOOOOOO_,' but he told me to have a happy holiday whichIdidn'treallygetbut…" Bart stopped abruptly as his eyes found the tree, before he smiled brightly. "You see, this is what I love so much about the past! Thingsaresorandomhere! By the way, the tree is so retro! Is it permanent?" he asked happily.

Barry chuckled and ruffled Bart's hair. "I wish," he said.

"Well keep wishing," Iris's voice came from the kitchen area, "Christmas time is the only time a Christmas tree will be allowed to be in our house!" Then, she laughed.

"A…..Christmas…tree," Bart said slowly, quiet enough for almost no one to hear. Slowly looking up at said tree in awe.

Gar looked over to him concerned. "Don't you know what a Christmas tree looks like, Bart?" he asked. Upon hearing this, everyone in the room turned and looked at the youngest speedster.

Said speedster shifted under the weight of everyone's gazes. "No. Musthavegoneoutofstyleorsomething," he replied.

"But you do know what _Navidad_, what Christmas is, right _hermano_?" Jaime asked. He couldn't imagine that nobody would celebrate the holiday in the future. After all, the time difference is only forty years.

"OFCOURSE!" Bart blurted out. "My whole team used to just sit together and talk during Christmas. I sat in Hele… uh… _someone's_ lap and listen to Ma… _someone else _tell old stories, or listen to Co…_ my friend_ sing carols. Itwasreallyfun! Except when a fight started. Dami… _my team's leader _liked to start fights with Ros… _his friend_. TheyneverreallygotalongverywellbutwouldtrytobenicetoeachotheronChristmasatleast."

After this explanation, everyone resume what they were doing before. Dick was the only one whose mind stayed on what Bart said.

-LINE BREAK-

Dick just finished cleaning the last of the wall decorations. _Why did I have to be stuck with cleanup duty this year_? he thought. He walked into the living room area to take down the giant tree, already dreading the weight of the thing, when he saw someone sitting in front of it.

"Bart? What're you doing here this late? Everyone else has already gone home," the acrobat said.

The young speedster was silent for a few seconds before saying, "There aren't many trees in the future." _None at all, actually_, he mentally added. As the older of the two walked up behind him, he continued, "I've heard stories about them before, though. Christmas trees; It's really pretty."

Dick stared at him before turning. "Well, make sure to go home when you leave," he said, walking to the zeta beam. The tree could be put up tomorrow.

Bart didn't hear him. The boy was lost in a memory. He unconsciously began singing a tune he heard years ago.

"_O, Christmas Tree,_

_O, Christmas Tree,_

_How lovely are your branches?"_


End file.
